Many building control products and other electrical or control devices may be mounted to a DIN rail. A DIN rail is an elongate rail or track that may be bolted or otherwise mounted to a surface such as a wall. One or more electrical or control devices may then be mounted onto the DIN rail. A DIN rail may permit a user to move a mounted device along the DIN rail or even remove the mounted device entirely from the DIN rail.
In some cases, a device that is configured to be mounted to a DIN rail may include a permanent latch that is configured to engage one side of the DIN rail and a flexible or spring-loaded latch that is configured to engage an opposing side of the DIN rail. In order to remove the device from the DIN rail, a user often needs to pull a latch or press a lever to disengage the locking feature before removing the device from the DIN rail. In many cases, this is accomplished by pulling or pressing the latch or lever with one hand, while holding and pulling the device from the DIN rail with the other hand. Sometimes, it may be necessary to use a tool such as a screwdriver to disengage the locking feature. In many cases, such locking features utilize an excessive number of parts, making the locking feature relatively expensive and complicated to manufacture.
What would be desirable is a DIN rail mounted device that is easier to mount and/or dismount relative to a DIN rail. What would also be desirable is a DIN rail mounted device that permits a user to mount and/or dismount a device relative to a DIN rail with a minimum number of parts and without requiring tools.